Samurai Warriors 3
Samurai Warriors 3 (戦国無双3, Sengoku Musou 3) is a recently announced sequel in the Samurai Warriors franchise that has so far been announced as a Wii exclusive. Like Dynasty Warriors 6, the game will completely revive the series. Character designs and animations will be different than before to create a "refreshing action game". The Classic Controller Pro set will have goods usually made for Treasure Box releases, such as the game's soundtrack and a figurine of one of the characters (Kaihime). Gameplay The Charge, Normal, and Special action types remain from Samurai Warriors 2. C5s and C9s from the Xtreme Legends expansion also return. Musou moves still have the same slow motion effect and continues to allow players to act freely until the gauge is empty. The slowdown effect, however, will be emphasized more. The previous character stories will be replaced with a different story system, which is separated into three phases. It essentially follows events before the main wars in the time era -which features daimyo such as Shingen and Kenshin, the three unifiers' actions for unification, and the Sekigahara Campaign. *'Rengi Gauge' - a gauge that builds up and allows players to cancel certain attacks in exchange for more powerful ones. The rate at which this occurs as well as the power behind the attack depends on the level of the gauge. *'Musou Secret: Kaiden' - combines the powers of the Rengi Gauge and Musou together. Highly destructive and free for the user to control to their liking. Uses unique camera angles during this sequence. *Battlefield items are now determined before the stages starts. Players can equip their characters from three sets and may use them in battle as they please. To gain more items, players may complete missions during each stage to unlock more. *Certain stages allow players to interact with objects in the enviornment called gimmicks. They can shoot from stationary cannons at Osaka Castle and can invade Odawara from the skies by gliding down from hawks. Unlike Samurai Warriors: Katana, players can use either the Wii controllers or the Gamecube controllers with this title. Modes Sengoku History Edit characters return and will have extra downloadable content like Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires. Murasamejō Mode Based on the Nintendo game, Nazo no Murasamejō. It is an extra mode in the game like Sugoroku from the previous installment. It is also possible to control the main hero of the original title, Takamaru (voiced by Hiroshi Okamoto), during this sequence. As players complete the main game, they will be able to unlock more stages and missions for this mode. Stages Like the battlefields in the main game, these stages come with their own unique gimmicks. *Kyoran Mountain *Tokoyami Forest *Genmadou Shrine *Shizumo Village *Aosame Castle *Asasame Castle *Ryokusame Castle *Momosame Castle *Murasame Castle Characters Over 35 characters are said to appear in the game. Returning *Yukimura Sanada *Kanetsugu Naoe *Mitsunari Ishida *Tadakatsu Honda *Kenshin Uesugi *Shingen Takeda *Yoshimoto Imagawa *Kotaro Fuma *Ieyasu Tokugawa *Hanzo Hattori *Ina *Masamune Date *Magoichi Saika *Keiji Maeda *Toshiie Maeda *Kunoichi *Yoshihiro Shimazu *Ginchiyo Tachibana *Sakon Shima *Nobunaga Oda *Hideyoshi Toyotomi *Mitsuhide Akechi *Oichi *Nagamasa Azai *Ranmaru Mori *Nō Idols dressed as Oichi and Okuni appeared at the TGS 2009. New *Kiyomasa Kato *Kaihime *Kanbei Kuroda *Ujiyasu Hojo *Muneshige Tachibana *Hanbei Takenaka Masanori Fukushima has also been shown. Whether he is a playable or an unique non-playable character is unknown. Stages *Komaki-Nagakute *Ueda Castle *Kizugawa *Ishigaki *Odawara *Kawanakajima *Sekigahara *Mikatagahara *Yamashiro *Oshi Castle *Shizugatake *Osaka Castle *Honnoji *Nagashino Related Media A chibi figurine collection will be released by Cafe Reo. Koei is also participating in a marketing campaign with Lawson featuring original cast figures. Image Songs *斬 -Zan- *''Settsu Gekka'' (雪月花) :Performed by Gackt *used for commercials and the game's credits. External Links *Official Japanese site *Promotional video *TGS 2009 gameplay footage Category:Games